Here's looking at you, kid!
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: It had been a slow night at the office, and I was ready for some action, something that would get my blood boiling, and my mind spinning. I needed a case." Tree Hill fic set in the 30's! A murder, many suspects, can you figure out who dunnit?
1. A damsel in distress

Ok guys so i've had this idea for awhile, well actually ever since Chad talked about his black and white epi lol! so i just had to do it! basically Lucas is stuck on how to write his second book so yes this is kind of au, b/c he never wrote the comet book. He basically just kissed Peyton and Lindsay found out and dumped his sorry tail! ok so the story will basically be about Chris lol being murdered at his night club in the 1930's! i'm still working out the kinks of putting all together but it would b really helpful if you guys could tell me what u think b/c if u guys don't like it then i will no that i don't really need to write it, so yeah feedback would b gr8 b/c these stories are for all u one tree hill fans!

and if u guys have any suggestions i would love for u to share them with me! i'm always lookin for new ideas and if i use ur idea i will give u all the credit!

BTW THE _ITALICS WILL BE THE STORY THAT LUCAS IS WRITING_

**AND THE BOLD WILL BE LUCAS TRYING TO SORT ALL HIS THOUGHTS OUT WHILE WRITING THE STORY!**

I WANT GIVE AWAY ANYTHING EXCEPT THE FACT THAT THROUGH WRITING THIS LUCAS WILL REALIZE WHO HE WANTS TO BE WITH, AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY IT COULD B ANYBODY! I MEAN SKILLS COULD EVEN B A CANDIDATE TEAM SKUCAS!

* * *

**Lucas sat in front of his computer screen. He was trying to write his second book, but so far he was having no luck. He sighed "I suck" he sang while typing the words**

on his keyboard. He had been setting there for two hours and so far those were the only words that he had typed. He places his hands behind his head, stretching

back in his computer chair. 'Ok Lucas' he thought to himself 'think what can you write about?' nothing, that's what came to his mind, absolutely freaking nothing. 'Ok'

he said again 'what interesting things have happened to you lately?' What hadn't happened to him would be the right question. In the last 24 hours he had lost

Lindsay…again, told Peyton he hated her, which he still hadn't apologized for, and told Brooke he loved her, confusing himself even more. 'Yeah he thought to himself,

I'll write about what a bonehead I am, how I lost my girlfriend not once but twice, because I kissed my-ex girlfriend like an idiot. Oh and then to top it off told my other  
ex-girlfriend that I loved her, oh and the readers will get a kick out of this one, I actually think I meant it as more than a friend. My God, I'm a real jack whole, maybe I

should just become a politician, then maybe I'd have an excuse for being such a lying idiot.' he thought to himself. He would have chuckled if the situation hadn't been

so pathetic. He came closer to the computer, squinting his eyes, hoping that if he wished hard enough, the words would just appear on the screen. After about 20

minutes, his head started to hurt, "Well that worked out well." he sarcastically remarked. His mind drifted off to Haley. Just the other night she had told him to follow

his heart, which was Haley's way of telling him that he needed to finally choose who he wanted. Well that was easier said than done. I mean there was Lindsay she

was the smart one, then Peyton, she was the art/music one, and then there was Brooke, the fashion queen. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. His fingers went

straight for the keyboard not wanting to lose any piece of this burst of inspiration.

_I set in my chair looking out the window. It had been a slow night at the office, and I was ready for some action, something that would get my blood boiling, and my mind spinning. I needed a case. They didn't call me the best Detective in Tree Hill for nothing. I twirled my drink of brandy around in my hands taking a big swig enjoying the burning sensation it brought to my throat. Suddenly the door burst open making me jump to my feet, as I came face to face with a beautiful brunette. "Detective Scott, I'm Brooke Davis, and I need your help!" _


	2. To round up the usual suspects

Hey guys, i know its been forever since i last updated this story, but i've totally got a major case of writer's block for this story. Here is the next ch. I'm hoping i can get back into writing this one but i've really been stuck! i hope u enjoy and if you havent already you should check out my new story **The Adventures of Brooke and Lucas **im pretty excited about it so if you can drop by and read it and send me a comment i would love to have ur input! Like i said i will trry my hardest to update this story but it may take a while so bare with me!

BTW THE _ITALICS WILL BE THE STORY THAT LUCAS IS WRITING_

**AND THE BOLD WILL BE LUCAS TRYING TO SORT ALL HIS THOUGHTS OUT WHILE WRITING THE STORY!**

as always i own nothing but the crazy thoughts in my head!

**Last but not least I would like to thank OthFanGG, for giving me the ideas and the inspiration to continue writing this! so this is dedicated to you hun with much love!**

* * *

"_Detective Scott, I'm Brooke Davis, and I need your help!" _

_I could tell she had been crying. The mascara smudges under her eyes told me that. Her cheeks were flushed, and as I took a good look at her appearance her _

"**Crap" Lucas said aloud, "what kind of clothes did they wear in the 30's?" **

**He wished Brooke was there to tell him, but then again maybe it was a good thing she wasn't. **

**If she was to see what he was writing she would have probably punched him or something. **

**He rubbed his cheek, wincing in pain at the thought. **

**He sighed and opted on searching for the information himself. **

**"Ok" he said scrolling down with his mouse, "dresses, 1930's, godets, don't even know what that means, bingo. ****Long gowns molded to the body tightly." **

**His breathe hitched in his throat thinking about how sexy Brooke would look in a dress like that. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued writing.**

_Her cheeks were flushed, and as I took a good look at her appearance I saw tiny specks of red on her long ball gown, and what looked like a bruise on the side of her cheek. _

_"What's wrong doll face?" I said. "A pretty thing like you doesn't just come around these parts of town." _

_She just gave me a glare which soon turned back to panic, apparently this was no time for flirting. _

_She spoke again "Detective Scott, my boss he's been, I found him, he is dea" she suddenly put her hand to her mouth not able to finish. _

_"Dead." I answered nonchalantly, I had seen death too many times for it to bother me anymore. _

_"Yes!" she bawled, her head in her hands. _

_If I did not know any better I'd say that this guy was more than a boss, but I let it go for the time being. _

_I looked at her as if to say 'go on' so she did _

_"I went to his office to ask him about the new costume designs and he was dead. Lying in a pool of blood dead at the club."_

_I didn't have to ask her which club. I already knew the answer. TricKster, it was the hottest joint in town, anyone and everyone went to that club. _

_"Come on" I said as I grabbed her hand, ignoring the wave of electricity that sparked through me when we touched, leading her out of the office. _

_I yelled a quick bye to my boss Whitey as we walked out into the cool night air. _

_"Where are we going." She whispered as we hopped in the taxi. "TricKster," I said as our eyes met, "to round up the usual suspects."_

So what did you think? I know it was short but leave me a review and tell me what you think. I would love the feedback! thx again!


End file.
